


Ravenous

by madeinessos



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos
Summary: Ambition is hungry work.





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Conquering was hungry work. Hela could do with a chilled fruit platter, a round or ten of hot fucking, the bold smiles of her favourite. All at once. Right now.

She dismounted Fenris, pushed through the cheering courtiers, searching.

Brunnhilde was in a yard, the sun gleaming on her practice sword. As soon as she saw Hela her heated gaze turned hotter.

"Not jumping with joy for my return, sweetest?"

Brunnhilde laughed, sweet, airy, thirsty. "Next week. When I pass the trial and awarded my Dragonfang and have sworn to the throne. Then I'll come skipping to my future liege."


End file.
